nintendofandomcom-20200223-history
Nintendo:GC 2008 Center/List of games to be present
E3 has long been finished, and the next big event is closing in on us. It takes place in Leipzig, Germany, and while Nintendo won't be present, a host of third parties will be there to show off their titles for Wii and Nintendo DS, including bigwigs such as Activision (who wasn't present at E3) and Sega, among a host of others. The following are a list of games that are confirmed to be present: ---- Activision Blizzard *''Call of Duty: World at War'' - Wii *''Crash: Mind Over Mutant'' - Wii, Nintendo DS *''Guitar Hero World Tour'' - Wii *''James Bond: Quantum of Solace'' - Wii, Nintendo DS *''Kung Fu Panda'' - Wii, Nintendo DS *''Madagascar 2'' - Wii, Nintendo DS *''Pirate's Quest: Hunt for Blackbeard's Box'' - Wii *''Pitfall: The Big Adventure'' - Wii *''Rapala Fishing Frenzy'' - Wii *''Spider-Man: Web of Shadows'' - Wii, Nintendo DS *''The Legend of Spyro: Dawn of the Dragon'' - Wii, Nintendo DS *''Star Wars: The Force Unleashed'' - Wii, Nintendo DS *''Star Wars The Clone Wars: Lightsaber Duels'' - Wii *''Star Wars the Clone Wars: Jedi Alliance'' - Nintendo DS ---- Atari *''Family Trainer'' - Wii *''Koch doch mal! Mit Jamie Oliver'' - Nintendo DS *''My Horse and Me 2'' - Wii, Nintendo DS ---- Capcom *''MotoGP 08'' - Wii ---- Data Design Interactive *''Battle Rage'' - Wii *''Desktop Mini-Golf'' - Wii *''Fab 5 Soccer'' - Wii *''Farmyard Party: Olympigs'' - Wii *''Karaoke'' - Wii *''Ninjabread Man II'' - Wii *''Kidz Sports American Football'' - Wii *''Kidz Sports Baseball'' - Wii *''Kidz Sports Mini Golf'' - Wii *''Personal Trainer'' - Wii *''Pro-Golf Sim'' - Wii *''Urban Extreme'' - Wii ---- Deep Silver *''Baby Life'' - Nintendo DS *''Cursed Mountain'' - Wii *''Horse Life 2'' - Nintendo DS *Various Let's Play titles - Nintendo DS ---- EA *''BOOGIE Superstar'' - Wii *''Family Game Night'' - Wii *''FIFA O9 All Play'' - Wii *''Harry Potter and the Half Blood Prince'' - Wii *''Littlest Pet Shop'' - Nintendo DS *''MySims Kingdom'' - Wii *''SimAnimals'' - Wii *''SimCity Creator'' - Wii *''Tiger Woods PGA All Play'' - Wii *''Zubo'' - Nintendo DS ---- Konami *''Castlevania Judgment'' - Wii *''Elebits: The Adventures of Kai and Zero'' - Nintendo DS *''Lost in Blue'' - Wii, Nintendo DS *''Pro Evolution Soccer 2009'' - Wii *''Rock Revolution'' - Wii *Various unannounced games for unknown consoles. ---- Nobolis *''Case Closed: One Truth Prevails'' - Wii *''Cookie Shop'' - Nintendo DS *''Hello Kitty Daily'' - Nintendo DS *''Hotel Giant DS'' - Nintendo DS *''Moto Racer DS'' - Nintendo DS ---- Sega *''The House of the Dead: Overkill'' - Wii *''MadWorld'' - Wii *''Samba De Amigo'' - Wii *''Sonic Chronicles: The Dark Brotherhood'' - Nintendo DS *''Sonic Unleashed'' - Wii ---- Square Enix *''Chrono Trigger DS'' - Nintendo DS ---- Ubisoft *''Rayman Raving Rabbids TV Party'' - Wii, Nintendo DS *''Prince of Persia: The Fallen King'' - Nintendo DS *''Shaun White Snowboarding'' - Wii *A host of casual titles (names haven't been revealed yet) - Wii, Nintendo DS Category: News Category: Leipzig 2008